


Is Least Crazy Still Crazy?

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: holiday_prompts, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Al and Wrath splurge on a vacation home.





	Is Least Crazy Still Crazy?

"Are we crazy? I think one of us should worry about us being crazy. What would we judge our lives against? You really don't have a better past to draw from. You grew up with Ed running around the country unsupervised. My childhood island adventure or your “FullMetal's little brother” themed childhood, which one was more normal?" Wrath asked as Al sat next to him on the old, overstuffed couch.

"I'm sure we are not what most people would consider normal but I don't think we're crazy. Even _if_ we were, we are the least crazy couple we know, so it's alright," Al agreed as he arranged the tray of snacks he'd carefully placed on the coffee table earlier.

"I have to admit I did think it was weird to buy this place without seeing it, but I love it," Wrath admitted.

"I thought it was a good idea. Just think long weekends and vacations without anyone bothering us," Al looked around the old hunting cabin and knew it needed a lot of work, but they had the rest of their lives to make it happen. Until they made it happen, they would have to settle for cuddling on the couch with a roaring fire and plenty of snacks.

"It is a great place," Al agreed looking forward to the next four days alone with Wrath.


End file.
